Amor, Tragedia y mucho Drama
by kuroko22
Summary: Historias de los personajes de Vampire Knight, basadas en diferentes canciones que han logrado inspirarme. Las parejas serán variadas y las historias pueden estar relacionadas o no. Principalmente el KanamexZero, otras parejas Yaoi la mayoría y tal vez una que otra Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor disfruten, por que de esta pareja hay muy poco para mi gusto.**

**Inspirado en la canción:**

** "Quiero ser tu héroe" de Enrique Iglesias.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiero ser tu héroe….<strong>_

Estas ahí sentado viéndome con esas joyas amatistas, esa mirada que está llena de amor….amor que solo me pertenece a mí, tú sonríes y yo solo puedo sonreírte de regreso…..tu mirada me atrapa, tu sonrisa me cautiva, tu voz me encarcela…..y yo solo puedo pensar….

**Si una vez yo pudiera llegar…**

**A erizar….de frio tu piel…**

Esa piel, tan blanca y suave...esa piel que sé, solo yo he tocado….y me pertenece….esa piel que me brinda calor y comodidad…..recuerdo claramente las noches en las que he tocado esa suave y tersa piel...esas noches en las que tú jadeas bajo mío, y te aferras a mi espalda….mientras yo susurro tu nombre en tus oídos…..

Zero…..

Zero…..

Zero…

**A quemar….que se yo…tu boca…**

**Y morirme allí después…**

Morirme probando esos labios y esa boca que me vuelve loco...sería un digno final para mi...y te veo ahí….sentado en el interior de este auto...y veo tus labios moverse...y yo solo puedo oír mi nombre de esos suculentos labios….esos labios de los cuales yo soy el primero y el ultimo en probar….esos labios que me pertenecen y ruegan por mi…en esas noches llenas de pasión…puedo oírte a ti…rogando por mí….

Kaname….

Kaname….

Kaname…..

Ohhh….cuan loco me vuelvo…al recordar esos momentos…

**Y si entonces…temblaras por mí…**

**Y lloraras….al verme sufrir….**

Porque yo te pertenezco, así como tú me perteneces….porque sé que me amas….tanto o más cómo yo te amo a ti….los temblores de tu cuerpo solo pueden ser provocados por mi…y tus lagrimas solo deben...para mi…..

Pero aun así la sonrisa que me estás dando en estos momentos...es lo que mejor te queda...y es como siempre te quiero ver...los rayos del sol al atardecer…iluminan tu rostro…..esa sonrisa que jamás debe desaparecer…esa sonrisa que yo deseo proteger…..

**Y sin dudar…tu vida entera dar…**

**Como yo la doy por ti…**

Porque yo moriría por ti…..así como yo deseo tu lo hagas por mí…porque yo sería egoísta….me convertiría en el más egoísta de todos solamente por ti…por tu amor….por tu cuerpo…..por tu vida…por tu misma existencia…..

Porque Zero le pertenece a Kaname…

Como Kaname le pertenece a Zero…

Pero esto es algo que tu sabes….. ¿No es cierto?

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios…**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

Porque tu eres mi luz...la luz que vino y ilumino mi oscura realidad….porque aunque soy el ser más despreciable del mundo...por ti cambiare…..deseo ser tu héroe….deseo ser tu Dios…..deseo ser tu todo…..así como tú eres mi todo…así como tú eres mi salvación…..

Ese día en que te conocí…tratando de salvar a ese pequeño gato….te volviste mi ángel….cuando te conocí….oh! Como desee ser ese gato….que acunabas en tus brazos…ese gato que estuvo a punto de morirse ahogado…..vi cómo te aventaste sin pensártelo dos veces…..y fue suficiente para cautivarme por completo…..

No me arrepiento de conocerte…

No me arrepiento de amarte…..

Así que por favor deja de llorar….

**Si supieras...la locura que llevo…**

**Que me hiere… y me mata por dentro…**

**¡y qué más da!...mira que al final….**

**Lo que importa es que te quiero….**

Y llegamos al lugar del encuentro...donde él me espera….y tus ojos están llenos de angustia …..Porque temes lo que pueda pasar….y yo te sonrió…para tranquilizarte….bajamos del auto…..y en tus ojos solo hay angustia y miedo…como odio esa mirada...y como deseo quitarla de tu rostro...y se la mejor forma de hacerlo...

Te amo…..

Te amo….

¿Quién lo diría?...ha funcionado…..me sonríes…..y yo te sonrió de regreso….

Y estoy aquí…porque aunque tu espíritu lo sea….tu cuerpo no es libre…..apresado por esa familia….que quiere quitarte tu felicidad….esos fríos ojos me ven con odio….y tu solo puedes rogarle que se detenga….

Mas él no te escucha...porque ese hombre de ojos azules...desea mi muerte…..y por más que tu supliques, eso hombre de cabellos negros y mirada zafiro...jamás te escuchara….

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios…**

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

La pelea inicio...y sus hombres te detienen al tratar de detenernos...no me preocupo por que ellos no te dañaran…porque eres importante...el único que ha de ser tocado aquí...soy yo...

El único que ha de ser lastimado aquí,

Soy yo.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar...las patadas...llegaron rápido...ambos somos buenos….ambos sabemos qué puntos golpear para hacer daño...porque ambos sabemos cómo quitar una vida...porque ambos ya hemos quitado muchas vidas….

Mi alma esta manchada lo sé...mis manos están cubiertas de sangre…pero tú me limpiaste...tu me has salvado...es por eso que cambie….

Me convertí en tu héroe….

El héroe que te salvara...no importa que...

El héroe que te dará tu libertad….

Te salvare las veces que sean necesarias….

Así que por favor….deja de llorar….

Te salvare...así como tú me salvaste a mí…

_**Haa…déjame tocarte…quiero acariciarteee….**_

_**Una vez más…..mira que al final…**_

_**Lo que importa es que te quiero…..**_

Oigo tu grito...oigo tu llanto...así como oigo el sonido de la explosión…..

Caigo al suelo...y tu luchas por llegar a mí...veo tus lagrimas...pero no puedo ir hacia ti…..cierro los ojos un momento y cuando los abro...esas joyas amatistas que tanto amo...están frente a mi….

Estas llorando...pero eso no importa...estas aquí, a mí lado...toco tu rostro...y lleno tu suave mejilla con mi sangre...tomas mi mano y gritas mi nombre….

Pero lo siento...estoy muy cansado como para responderte….

La lluvia empieza a caer, y moja tus plateados cabellos...las lagrimas y el agua se mezclan...y me suplicas que me mantenga a tu lado….y yo no comprendo…..porque yo jamás me apartare de ti….

Es imposible para mi el dejarte solo,

Zero.

No importa el que...este momento es perfecto por que, incluso ahora…..incluso al final…..

Te amo….

Te amo….

Y te lo digo en un susurro que se tu escuchas….porque aun con lagrimas en tus amatistas...sonríes para mí...porque soy el único que puedo hacerte sonreír….

**Si pudiera ser tu héroe….**

**Si pudiera ser tu Dios… **_**¡oye!**_

**Que salvarte a ti mil veces…**

**Puede ser…mi salvación….**

La lluvia sigue cayendo...y escucho sirenas a lo lejos...y te veo…hablándome...y por mi mente pasan todos esos momentos que pase contigo….

Cuando te vi rescatar a ese gato…

Cuando golpeaste al tipo que lastimo a tu hermano...

Cuando te entregaste a mí por primera vez…

Y tú sigues hablándome...y los recuerdos siguen viniendo...y aunque no deseo que esto se acabe...no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...

Porque al final…..tú fuiste mi salvación….

Al menos...esta vez...serás completamente libre….

Mis ojos se cierran...y pesar de que me llamas...siento mucho no poder abrirlos nuevamente….

_**Quiero ser tu ¡súper héroe!...**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu DIOS!**_

_**Por que SALVARTE A TI….¡MIL VECES!**_

Cuando las ambulancias llegaron solo vieron a un joven peliplata llorando…..

Vieron a un castaño...tendido en el suelo cubierto de sangre...y con sus ojos cerrados…..

La lluvia caía y el peliplata lloraba...pidiéndole al castaño que abriera sus orbes vino...las orbes vino que jamás volvieron a abrirse...

_**Puede ser mi salvación…..**_

_**Puede ser mi salvación….**_

y te observo a ti...llorando por mi...yo no me he ido...tienes que saberlo...estoy aquí...junto a ti...no me iré…no me alegare…..jamás me apartare de tu lado….porque yo soy el único que puede cuidar de ti…..

Y te susurro, lo que siempre he deseado...lo que siempre te he dicho...tú fuiste mi salvación por lo que yo…

_**Quiero ser….tu héroe….**_

Y sé que me has escuchado por que la sonrisa que solo está reservada para mí...vuelve a aparecer...

La ambulancia se marcha con mi cuerpo dentro...pero tú te quedas…porque sabes que yo no estoy ahí,

Sabes que yo estoy aquí….junto a ti….y que jamás me apartare de ti,

Y un susurro, tan suave que solo es dicho para mis oídos...nace de tus labios….

_Tú siempre has sido y siempre serás mi héroe…._

_Te agradezco tanto por darme mi libertad….._

_Espero nos volvamos a encontrar nuevamente…..Kaname….._

Y yo solo sonrió….porque también espero lo mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Revew?<strong>

**Se aceptan peticiones de canciones junto con sus parejas favoritas.**

**Digan el nombre de la canción junto con la pareja y yo les daré un capitulo exclusivo para ustedes. **


	2. Until the day I die - KanamexZero

**Canción****: **Until the day I die

**Pareja**: Kaname/Zero.

**Dedicatoria: **Exclusivamente para ben4kevin, en una nota personal, me fascino la canción, tanto que ahora la tengo guardad en mi reproductor. Así que la verdad te doy las gracias por actualizar mi repertorio de música.

ben4kevin, espero que te guste. En cuanto escuchaba las palabras, la historia simplemente se fue formando en mi cabeza, así que en verdad espero que te agrade.

Me disculpo por haber tarado tanto, pero aquí tienes tu pedido. Para ti ben4kevin, disfrútalo!

**Agradecimiento:**

Por su ayuda, muchísimas gracias a mi beta querida. Es divertido trabajar contigo chica, ¡Sigamos así! Seguiré esperando tu ayuda y abusando de tu confianza. Pero por ahora, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA, eres genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Until the day I die<strong>

_**Until the day i die/ Hasta el día que yo muero  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti, por ti **_

Estoy corriendo, rápido. Más rápido. No puedo perder tiempo, tengo que llegar, tengo que llega, tengo que detenerlo, tengo que detenerlo antes de que…

Antes de que…

_Antes de que me deje para siempre…_

_Rápido…_

_Más rápido…_

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme!...

_Kaname…_

Tú no puedes irte, tú no puedes dejarme. ¡Maldita sea Kaname!

_Rápido…_

_Más rápido…_

_Tengo que llegar…_

_Tengo que detenerlo_.

_**until the day i die/ Hasta el día que yo muera  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti  
>As years go by Como los años se van  
>i race the clock with you Compito con el reloj contigo **_

He sabido, desde aquella noche, en aquella nevada, cuando el suelo se lleno de un puro blanco y cuando la pureza se mancho con el pecado de mi sangre, que la cuenta regresiva de mi vida comenzó.

Yo había prometido, el morir cazando tu raza; yo había prometido, congelar mi corazón para siempre. Más por tu culpa he roto esa promesa. Tú eres el culpable de que ahora mi palabra no sirva de nada Kaname.

_Así que no te atrevas. _

No te atrevas a dejarme, tú no puedes morir, no hasta que yo mismo muera. Mi cuenta regresiva dio inicio aquella noche de nevada, pero Kaname, tu deberías saber ya, que mi reloj y el tuyo, van de la mano. Ambos van juntos.

_Y ambos deben detenerse juntos. _

_**but if you died right now/ Pero si ti mueres ahora mismo  
>you know that i'd die to Tú sabrás que yo moriría  
>i'd die too Yo moriría también **_

Así que ¡Jodidamente no te atrevas a morir Kaname!

_Rápido…_

_Más rápido. _

Tonto purasangre, a mi no me engañas con tu llamado "sacrifico", siempre he podido ver a través de ti ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo no te dejare hacerlo idiota. Tú no morirás, no ahora y mucho menos harás que yo muera contigo.

Porque lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Estamos unidos ambos, tu muerte significa la mía. Y no te dejare hacer tal acto egoísta. Ya suficiente has hecho con esos planes tuyos, yo los detendré. Aquí, ahora.

_Rápido…_

_Más rápido…_

_Ah…Estoy llegando_.

_**You remind me of the times/ Tú me recuerdas de las veces  
>when i knew who i was (i was) Cuando yo sabía quién yo era (yo era)  
>but still the second hand will catch us Pero de todos modos la segunda mano nos cogerá  
>like it always does Como ello siempre hace **_

Te veo ahí parado, frente al horno donde planeas aventar tu corazón. Aun no lo has hecho, yo lo sé, puedo oírlo latir en tu pecho. He llegado a tiempo, pero eso no significa nada, tú aun quieres hacerlo, incluso con mi presencia ahí. Maldita sanguijuela, siempre causando problemas.

—Kaname… ¿Aun te acuerdas cierto?

—….

—"Los únicos con derecho a matar a un vampiro son los cazadores" te lo dije hace tiempo… ¿Acaso no lo entendiste esa vez?...

—…

—No puedo dejar que lo hagas, Kaname. El único que puede matarte soy yo…

—Lo sé…

—¡Entonces aléjate de ahí grandísimo idiota!

_**We'll make the same mistakes/ Haremos los mismos errores  
>i'll take the fall for you Tomaré la caída por ti  
>i hope you need this now Espero que tu necesites ahora  
>cause i know i still do Porque yo aun lo hago…**_

El mundo es un lugar repetitivo, un clico sin fin. Con el tiempo volveremos a esta misma situación, eso lo sé. Pero Kaname, aun así, yo no puedo dejar que te vayas ni que me arrastres contigo. Te necesito aquí, en este lugar, en este momento. Tal y como eres ahora. Eso es lo que yo quiero.

_Y estoy seguro de que tú piensas lo mismo…_

_¿No es así?..._

Así que extiende tu mano Kaname, yo la tomare sin duda alguna. Sin vacilación, y estaremos juntos. Solo extiende tu mano.

_Hazlo tú… Grandísimo idiota._

_**Until the day i die (until the day i die)/ Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti  
>until the day i die (until the day i die) Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti **_

—Mi intención era morir aquí…

—Lo sé…

—Iba a tirar mi corazón al horno. Tal y como _ella_ lo hizo hace años…

—Lo sé…

—Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

—Porque tú, estúpida sanguijuela, tienes prohibido dejarme atrás… Ya lo hiciste una vez, no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo.

—¿Lo hice?... Dime Zero… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

—Purasangre tonto, tú ya sabes lo que debes hacer…

_**Should i bite my tongue?/ **__**¿Debería yo morder mi lengua?  
>until blood soaks my shirt Hasta que la sangre empape mi camisa  
>we'll never fall apart Nunca nos separaremos...  
>tell me why this hurts so much Así que dime por qué esto duele tanto **_

—Si lo hago, muchos sufrirán… Y muchos nos odiaran.

—Tal vez, pero si te soy sincero he dejado de preocuparme por eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil… ¿No era tu misión el proteger a la gente?

—No es fácil, y mi misión en este momento, es una que solo te involucra a ti…

No quieres hacerlo, porque sabes las consecuencias que eso provocara, pero como lo dije antes, yo ya no me preocupo por ello. La decisión no es fácil, pues traerá mucho dolor. Pero a pesar de todo ello, tienes que recordar…

Tienes que entender….

Que a pesar de todo…

_Nunca nos separaremos. _

_**My hands are at your throat/ Mis manos están en tu garganta  
>and i think i hate you Y pienso que te odio  
>but still we'll say, "remember when" Pero de todos modos diremos, " recuerda cuando "  
>just like we always do Justo como siempre hacemos  
>just like we always do Justo como siempre hacemos **_

Tu nunca podrás odiarme, así como yo nunca podre hacerlo. Incluso si piensas que lo haces en este momento, incluso si yo lo pensé en su momento, nunca nos podremos odiar. Pero no te equivoques Kaname, el que no te odie no significa que tu vida no me pertenezca, porque lo hace, solo yo puedo darte muerte, y solo tú puedes acabar con mi vida ¿Lo entiendes?

_Estamos juntos. _

_Siempre estaremos juntos. _

—¿En verdad lo piensas?

—Por supuesto, tú y yo contra el mundo… Como siempre lo ha sido ¿No?

—Zero…

—¿Qué?...

—No sabía que eras tan romántico… No parecías del tipo…

—¡Cállate! Chupasangre idiota…

_**Until the day i die (until the day i die)/ Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti  
>until the day i die (until the day i die) Hasta el día que yo muera (Hasta el día que yo muera)  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti  
>Yeah i'd spill my heart! **__**Si, derrame mi corazón!  
>yeah i'd spill my heart for you! **__**Si, derrame mi corazón por ti! **_

—Ne, Zero ¿Piensas que hicimos la mejor elección?

—No fue la mejor Kaname. Fue una elección egoísta, pero eso no importa.

—¿No importa?

—Así es, nos merecíamos una decisión egoísta. Ya dimos mucho por ellos, ahora nos toca dar algo por nosotros.

—Zero…

—Así que Kaname, tu estas atrapado…

—¿Atrapado?...

—Sí, atrapado…

—Y… ¿Hasta cuándo?…

—¿No es obvio?...

—…

—Tu estarás atrapado, hasta…

_Hasta el día en que yo muera. _

_**My hands are at your throat/ Mis manos están en tu garganta  
>and i think i hate you Y pienso que te odio  
>we made the same mistakes Nosotros cometemos los mismos errores  
>mistakes like friends do Los errores como los amigos hacen  
>My hands are at your throat Mis manos están en tu garganta  
>and i think i hate you Y pienso que te odio  
>we made the same mistakes Cometimos los mismos errores  
>made the same mistakes Cometimos los mismos errores **_

—¿Me odias, Kaname?

—Nunca lo he hecho ni lo haré, lo sabes.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—Sin importar qué…

A lo largo de nuestra vida, hemos cometido infinidad de equivocaciones. Tú más que yo, eso está claro. Por ti, soy lo que soy ahora, y por mí, tú abandonaste mucho. Es justo yo pienso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que nos equivocamos en nuestro camino.

Pero eso no importa, sigamos cometiendo errores, sigamos equivocándonos. Porque mientras estemos juntos, estaremos bien. Cometamos muchos errores y sigamos juntos. Solo así…

_Nosotros estaremos bien. _

_**Until the day i die/ Hasta el día que yo muera  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti, por ti**_

_Zero…_

_Está bien, Kaname. _

_No…_

_Sabías que quien se iría primero sería yo. _

_Zero…_

_**Until the day i die (until the day i die)/ Hasta el día que yo muera  
>i'll spill my heart for you, for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti, por ti**_

_¡No!_

_Lo siento, Kaname._

_No… Te vayas…_

_Ya es la hora…_

_¡No lo acepto! _

_Tan infantil como siempre, pero no importa. _

_¡Zero! _

_**until the day i die (until the day i die)/ Hasta el día que yo muera  
>i'll spill my heart for you Derramaré mi corazón por ti por ti  
>until the day i die (until the day i die) Hasta el día que yo muera**_

Yo te lo prometí ¿No, Kaname? Tú y yo estaríamos juntos el tiempo necesario, sin importar los errores, ambos estaríamos juntos. Solos tú y yo, hasta que el tiempo se acabe. Hasta que mi corazón ya no pueda más.

_Hasta que…_

_Hasta que…_

_**until the day i die!/ **__**Hasta el día que yo muera**_

_Así que…_

_Te estaré esperando. _

_Nos vemos, Kaname._

…

**_Fin. _**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

**Seh, no andaba muerta, andaba de parranda ¬¬…**

** LO SIENTO TANTO. Me tarde años lo sé, pero ya estoy de regreso y voy a cumplir con las peticiones de todas ustedes. **

**Aviso que por el momento no estoy recibiendo peticiones, quiero terminar las que debo primero, por lo que yo les voy a avisar cuando pueden darme sus peticiones de canciones, pero por ahora NO RECIBO NADA. **

**Pero eso no impide que no me puedan dar sus opiniones, así que espero les haya gustado ^^ disfrute escribir este capítulo la verdad. **

**El próximo será el pedido de **Gabriela- Im yours -jason marz. Así que chica espéralo pronto

**Deseo sus opiniones, en verdad los deseo. **


End file.
